Dream Catcher
Dream Catcher (ドリーム☆キャッチャー) est l'un des thèmes de Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. Ce thème est composé, arrangé et écrit par KOH, et est interprété par Ayane Sakura et Inori Minase. Paroles Game Ver. Kanji :夢の途中 キミに夢中 :近づいてきて :会いたいけどまだ会えない :私のお月様 :窓の外たくさんの 星屑光る :月へと導く 空の標識 :夜空浮遊してるような 不思議な魅力 :流れ星がほら ウィンクしてくれる :鳴り止まない目覚まし :夢と現実の間 :無重力 :夢の途中 キミに夢中 :近づいてきて :待って まだ消えないでよ :そばで輝いていて :行きたい まだ行けないみたい :夜空の向こう :会いたいけど まだ会えない :私のお月様 :叶えてよお月様 Romaji :Yume no tochū kimi ni muchū :Chikazuite kite :Aitai kedo mada aenai :Watashi no otsukisama :Mado no soto takusan no hoshikuzu hikaru :Tsuki e to michibiku sora no hyōshiki :Yozora fuyū shiteru yō na fushigi na miryoku :Nagareboshi ga hora uinku shite kureru :Nariyamanai mezamashi :Yume to genjitsu no aida :Mujūryoku :Yume no tochū kimi ni muchū :Chikazuite kite :Matte mada kienaide yo :Soba de kagayaite ite :Ikitai mada ikenai mitai :Yozora no mukō :Aitai kedo mada aenai :Watashi no otsukisama :Kanaete yo otsukisama Traduction anglaise (officielle) :In a dream, it's true, I'm crazy about you :But you're still far up above :I just want to see you, but you're just out of reach :I need you, my lunar one true love :Out the window, I can see the stardust shining like a field of light :They're all signs leading me to you paths leading across the night :What's this feeling? There's just nothing like it I'm floating across the sky :Shooting star passing next to me winking till we say goodbye :My alarm just won't let me be :Between dream and reality :Zero gravity :In a dream, it's true, I'm crazy about you :But you're still far up above :Hey, wait, I know, I just can't let you go :Stay with me a little longer, love :And I want to fly, but I can't even try, :Far beyond the night above... :I just want to see you, but you're just out of reach :I need you, my lunar one true love :Please grant my wish, my lunar one true love Traduction française (officielle) :Dans mes rêves je ne sais comment me passer de toi :Mais tu demeures si lointain :Je voudrais seulement te voir, mais tu es hors d'atteinte :J'ai besoin de toi, mon âme sœur, ma lune :À travers la fenêtre, je peux voir la poussière d'étoile qui brille comme un champ de lumière :Comme un millier de signes qui me conduisent jusqu'à toi comme des chemins à travers la nuit :Quel est ce sentiment ? Je n'ai jamais rien connu de tel, je flotte dans le ciel :Au beau milieu des étoiles filantes qui scintillent jusqu'à ce que l'on se dise adieu :Mon réveil ne me laissera jamais habiter :Ce monde entre les rêves et le réel :En apesanteur :Dans mes rêves je ne sais comment me passer de toi :Mais tu demeures si lointain :Attends-moi. Je ne sais comment te laisser partir :Reste encore un peu avec moi, mon amour :Je voudrais m'envoler, mais je suis clouée au sol :Par-delà la nuit qui nous entoure :Je voudrais seulement te voir, mais tu es hors d'atteinte :J'ai besoin de toi, mon âme sœur, ma lune :Je t'en prie, exauce mon vœu, mon âme sœur, ma lune Full Ver. Kanji :夢の途中 キミに夢中 :近づいてきて :会いたいけどまだ会えない :私のお月様 :窓の外たくさんの 星屑光る :月へと導く 空の標識 :夜空浮遊してるような 不思議な魅力 :流れ星がほら ウィンクしてくれる :鳴り止まない目覚まし :夢と現実の間 :無重力 :夢の途中 キミに夢中 :近づいてきて :待って まだ消えないでよ :そばで輝いていて :行きたい まだ行けないみたい :夜空の向こう :会いたいけど まだ会えない :私のお月様 :叶えてよお月様 :真っ直ぐに見えていたのに 歩いてみたら :デコボコクネクネ 到着はどこだ :恋も友情も大切な 女の子事情 :メモリー足りないみたい パンク寸前ね :朝になればもう少し :夜には妄想開始 :繰り返し :夢の途中 キミに夢中 :追いかけっこね :黄金色 照らす未来 :ずっと導いていて :行きたい まだ行けないみたい :月の裏側 :大嫌い やっぱり好き :私のお月様 :ざわめきでため息 :揺れてるブランコみたい :後ちょっと近づけば :いいなぁ… :ひとつふたつ泳ぐ 星に願いを :夜空まで手を伸ばせば :もう届きそうなのに :月面旅行したみたいな 浮遊したいな :微笑むのは月うさぎ :そばで見守っていて :夢の途中 キミに夢中 :近づいてきて :待って まだ消えないでよ :そばで輝いていて :行きたい まだ行けないみたい :夜空の向こう :会いたいけど まだ会えない :私のお月様 :叶えてよお月様 Romaji :Yume no tochū kimi ni muchū :Chikazuite kite :Aitai kedo mada aenai :Watashi no otsukisama :Mado no soto takusan no hoshikuzu hikaru :Tsuki e to michibiku sora no hyōshiki :Yozora fuyū shiteru yō na fushigi na miryoku :Nagareboshi ga hora uinku shite kureru :Nariyamanai mezamashi :Yume to genjitsu no aida :Mujūryoku :Yume no tochū kimi ni muchū :Chikazuite kite :Matte mada kienaide yo :Soba de kagayaite ite :Ikitai mada ikenai mitai :Yozora no mukō :Aitai kedo mada aenai :Watashi no otsukisama :Kanaete yo otsukisama :Massugu ni miete ita no ni aruite mitara :Dekoboko kunekune tōchaku wa doko da :Koi mo yūjō mo taisetsu na onna no ko jijō :Memorī tarinai mitai panku sunzen ne :Asa ni nareba mōsukoshi :Yoru ni wa mōsō kaishi :Kurikaeshi :Yume no tochū kimi ni muchū :Oikakekko ne :Ōgon iro terasu mirai :Zutto michibiite ite :Ikitai mada ikenai mitai :Tsuki no uragawa :Daikirai yappari suki :Watashi no otsukisama :Zawameki de tameiki :Yureteru buranko mitai :Ato chotto chikazukeba' :Ii nā… :Hitotsu futatsu oyogu hoshi ni negai wo :Yozora made te wo nobaseba :Mō todokisō na no ni :Getsumen ryokō shita mitai na fuyū shitai na :Hohoemu no wa tsuki usagi :Soba de mimamotte ite :Yume no tochū kimi ni muchū :Chikazuite kite :Matte mada kienaide yo :Soba de kagayaite ite :Ikitai mada ikenai mitai :Yozora no mukō :Aitai kedo mada aenai :Watashi no otsukisama :Kanaete yo otsukisama Traduction anglaise (officielle) :In a dream, it's true, I'm crazy about you :But you're still far up above :I just want to see you, but you're just out of reach :I need you, my lunar one true love :Out the window, I can see the stardust shining like a field of light :They're all signs leading me to you paths leading across the night :What's this feeling? There's just nothing like it I'm floating across the sky :Shooting star passing next to me winking till we say goodbye :My alarm just won't let me be :Between dream and reality :Zero gravity :In a dream, it's true, I'm crazy about you :But you're still far up above :Hey, wait, I know, I just can't let you go :Stay with me a little longer, love :And I want to fly, but I can't even try, :Far beyond the night above... :I just want to see you, but you're just out of reach :I need you, my lunar one true love :Please grant my wish, my lunar one true love :The path looked even, but when I tried to walk it :It was bumpy and twisted with no end in sight :Love and friendship are all a girl has :Now running out of memory, and just about to rupture :Just have to make it till morning :Each night filled with wild dreams :And then repeat :In a dream, it's true, I'm crazy about you :We can chase you till the dawn :Future shines for you, a gleaming golden hue :Love awaits a little further on :And I want to fly, but I can't even try, :To your other side above :Though I say it's hate, I just can't keep it straight :I need you, my lunar one true love :First a bustle and then a sigh :Like a swing back and forth :If I could just get a little closer :Finally... :Make a wish on a star or two swimming by :As I reach out to touch the night sky :But it feels so far away :If I could travel to the moon, and float awhile :I might see the man in the moon smile :As he watches over me :In a dream, it's true, I'm crazy about you :But you're still far up above :Hey, wait, I know, I just can't let you go :Stay with me a little longer, love :And I want to fly, but I can't even try, :Far beyond the night above... :I just want to see you, but you're just out of reach :I need you, my lunar one true love :Please grant my wish, my lunar one true love Galerie Catégorie:Chansons Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE